Purple Taaffeite (UC's OTHER Gemsona)
Purple Taaffeite, aka Taffy, is UC's other gemsona. (Does UC REALLY need two fucking gemsonas? Yes she does.) Backstory I don't know guys, somebody help me. If you want it -Terrsolpix Taaf was a homworld gem who despised the crystal rebels and used strategic uses of her powers to make the environment work for her. She would often use her voice to make rocks fall off cliffs and shoot small pebbles at gems By using her sonic scream. She eventually found her way to Rose Quartz and tried to defeat her. But Rose tried to reason with her and eventually got her to join the crystal gems after the rebellion. Right before she defected to the CGS she had a crush on Xenotime. She and Garnet used to hang out together but ended up having a falling out with her causing them to go their separate ways while staying with Rone Quartz. Eventually she tried to find the kindergarten and stop the signal she picked up from it. She found Xeno and imedarily starred asking xeno tons of questions. Xeno had no clue who she was and saw her only as an assistant. She helped Xeno with simple experiments and Xeno used her as an errand gem. The crystal gems had no clue she was doing it until they found her taking some gem shards from a bubble. She was banished by Rose Quartz her self and had to live with Xeno until she could build a house. She lived in Xeno's lab but left after finding out what Xeno had been doing with the gem shards. She trashed the lab and left only after stealing one of Xeno's gem shard fusion experiments known as "Specimen 2564-03" she later renamed it "crawlie". She and Crawliw lived in a small cave with a straw roof in it. They lived together until Crawlie's gem started melting from a chemical inconsistency. She tried to find a way to fix it in Xeno's lab but was caught by Xeno. Xeno tried to fix crawly since it would affect other experiment if the chemicals were unstable. She could not fix it but captured Taaf until Xeno was taken by homeworld. Taaf escaped from her cell and tried to find the Crystal gems but only got lost and had to wander around. She eventually found a warp pad that led to the homeworld. She was captured again but escaped only after stealing an experimental homeworld assault rifle. She eventaully went back to earth and started eating human candy. She loved it so much that she modified the gun to use candy as ammo. She eventually got two kittens near the year 2013. She has been a recluse except for when she meets with Tarzanite. Appearance See the picture, which also includes her weapon and bubble . Weapon & Abilities Her weapon is a super-sonic-sound guitar, which can deafen enemies. Her abilities include: Super-sonic screaming and singing (She uses the singing one more. She can change the taste of things. Like her best friend Tarzanite, she can summon an emotion-powered bubble. Again like Tarz, she can summon a gun. But it has frickin CANDY BULLETS (yum). Personality Although she has a diamond on her hoodie and weapon, she's very neutral about Earth vs Homeworld. She's very artistic, and athletic (Like I wish I was xD). She LOVES candy (she likes butterscotches and chocolates best, like UC). Don't get mad Terr... but she has a huge crush on Xenotime (why did you do that UC?). Xeno is on Homeworld's side, candy is from Earth, making her the neutral she is. She LOVES the outdoors. She's also very easily angered, contrasting her overall cheeriness. Fusions With Her TBA. Trivia Her dream is to go on a date with Xeno in the park, and eat TONZ of candy. Taffy is based off the cheerier, more childish side of UC. Tarz is based off the semi-goth, more teen-like side of UC. She has pet kittens named Choccy and Potato. UC made her out of boredom, and has no idea why she made Taffy like Xeno. She was originally gonna like Peridot, but then I decided that would be too many gems who like Peridot. UC is the only one allowed to RP with her. Her hair tastes like cotton candy. She and her gem type are hunted for their natural ability to make power with their gemstones. She has recently become very depressed after learning xeno married tarz and is considering moving to the middle of nowhere. Xeno has openly said she doesn't like Taaf. Taff has a secret admirer named amethyst. Category:UC's Characters Category:Gemsonas